


𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕘𝕖

by Atnica



Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, hisoka is always horny for strong people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica
Summary: ⛓ WARNING: Hisoka's smutty thoughts have escaped, please avoid them at all costs.  On a funnier note, enjoy the porn plot. ⛓Hisoka is fighting you in Heaven's Arena and you both bet that whoever wins gets to fuck the other.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: » PROMISCUOUS « HxH One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144085
Kudos: 20





	𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕟𝕘𝕖

My heart was beating out of tune, my lungs thirst for air didn't seem to die down, I shouldn't have taken the fight request. I knew that the crazed clown was the most dangerous in Heaven's Arena, I knew all that and I still took it. Even now, I felt death looming over me and I smiled, it had been long since I've had such a good fight.

"Ooooh~ Are you enjoying yourself, Y/N?" My e/c hand cleaned the blood away from under my nose as I straightened my back.

"I have to say... never imagined impendent death to be this sweet." Hisoka's golden eyes widened, his wicked smile stretching outwards, in an instant he lunged forward pale hands aiming for my neck. An easy dodge later, I kicked his side with all my strength.

"You know~ I've thought of a better game..." His index finger rose up and when he curled it in his direction I was pulled by the so infamous bungee gum. Rolling my eyes, I let myself being pushed, what a rookie mistake that had been. "Let's bet something, whoever wins gets to mercilessly fuck the other?" That was hardly a whisper near my ears, the moan that followed when I snapped his dear bungee gum and shoved him on the floor made my spine shiver.

 _If I took it would it mean I'd live one more day?_ I hadn't lost all my hopes to win, dodging a card my eyes trailed his body. Maybe it would be a good time, unless... "Clarify this for me... How much are you into necrophilia?" A fist scraped my cheek before I heard insane laughter.

"Not as much as most people would imagine me to be. ~" I hummed, swinging my knife through air.

"Deal then." Sure he had a few more hits but I could turn the tide. He pulled out more cards, suddenly serious. Oh god, I was going to be fucked. I tried to catch and dodge all of them, even with my nen in play, they were too many. I head the referee counting hits and cursed under my breath. "Not making this easy on me, are you?"

Before I could use my ultimate skill, his hands twisted around my neck calling for the last hit. The referee gave in, handling him the win. The crowd cheered, in the crazed daze they usually didn't care about blood spilled or deaths, their entertainment was incredibly disgusting.

A defeated sigh left my lips, I turned to face the clown. His hair was messed up, there were some cuts on his cheeks, blood dripping from his arm and leg and the most perverted smile in his pale lips. "Ready?"

"It's almost as if you planned all this." I limped my way out of the arena followed by a very confident fuchsia haired man. _What a pain in the ass... Literally._

Waving at the elevator operator we walk, silence only broken by my loud yelp when a hand landed on my ass, when we reached the floor Hisoka was moaning on the floor as I tried to rip his arm. "I'm sorry for this... _nuisance_." A sincere smile sprouted on the brunette lady as I left my place on top of Hisoka's back to push him out. When the elevator door closed with a clear ding, he was on his feet eating me with his freakish golden eyes. "Can't hold it in your pants until we get to the room?"

His hands trailed on my lower back as he led me to his room, "What would be the fun in that?", the lights flickered before stabilizing yet my eyes were stuck on the large bed, red satin sheets and pillows matching the purple plush headboard. "The thrill of doing it in public just... raises it to a different level~~"

An immense force had me flying to meet the soft mattress, "Oh lord...". I rolled to face him, his shirt was off and he was heading towards his black bedside table, the curtains were a very bright shade of pink and the blinds were closed.

"Aw, lord is a very fitting name yes... moan that later~." He hummed as he picked a tube with cherries on it. I thanked the lube gods for the sense they had bestowed on the man, the happiness didn't last long when he rolled the blinds open, eyebrows wiggling before he turned to gaze into the night sky. "Now now... don't panic yet-"

I rolled my eyes, pushing myself off the bed to meet him. Might as well get over with this, he didn't seem like he'd be bad in bed. He smirked before tossing the lube to the bed and cupping my ass, I didn't flinch away this time, moulding my body onto his as my mouth landed on his neck, slowly searching for his lips. He pushed himself against me, his member harder and imposing, I took a step back and fell on the bed, with feline reflexes he towered over me, continuing his exploration of my body with his large hands.

His teeth played with my bottom lip before the heated kissing continued, I found myself with little to no clothes and I believed I had ripped some of his off when he rocked his hips against mine. From my neck down, I trembled when he used his nails to lightly scratch my nipples, teasing them so slightly that my eyebrow shot up, my annoyance died down when he continued moving down, snapping the elastic band of my underwear. Tired of using his hands he followed the path in reverse with his mouth, sucking and biting, imposing before reaching my lips and fighting for dominance.

When he moved from the top and laid his back on the bed beside me, I heard a whine leaving my lips. He simply patted on his boxers invitingly, pulling them away to reveal his length, shiny and smooth. My eyes took his time before traveling up his muscular torso and meeting his golden ones. I shifted to sit on his lower abdomen freeing my own hard on beforehand and sliding my hands over his abs and back to meet his v-line. He had the pink tube on his hand and squirted a generous amount into his right hand. It was cold, slimy and cold when his finger circled my entrance and forced its way in.

Hisoka took his time loosening me up, his other hand gripped my member, enjoying the small gasps I let out. His strong fingers twirled inside me with extreme expertise since I felt no horrifying scratches from his nails. When his thumb went over my tip, I bit my lip. I was already being a bottom, I wasn't just going to moan for this clown.

My hand had trailed behind my back to grip his hard cock, somehow my hand couldn't close around it, the stimulation was slowly pushing me to beg to be filled by the girth. His lips parted to moan lazily, I sighed.

"I thought you'd be wilder..." His tree fingers stopped moving momentarily before leaving, his other hand gripped my length tighter than what I'd like before he pushed me face down to the bed and pulled my hips to push in his throbbing member, tight, very tight, but it slid in on the first go.

"I didn't feel like breaking my dick on that tight ass." His justification didn't matter because he started pounding mercilessly, having my gasping for air, unable to think as he looked for my sweet spot.

I deemed coherent speech impossible when his hands grabbed my cock, stroking it and throwing me off my edge. The guttural sounds that left my throat had me surprised, I came on the sensual red sheets and he continued. I whined but that did not matter he kept going, having my body raising alarms of confusion at the pleasure that arose every time he hit the right place. His voice was now filling the room, I tightened around him, moaning was much appreciated to my ears, he drew louder before letting his load inside me, warm and gushy, he rode it out before pulling out and moving to the balcony window. "Hmmm, this will be a fun night! How about you suck me off while I stare at the view outside?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to PROMISCUOUS, feel free to leave your suggestions.  
> This was my first time writing male on male action, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. I'm open to criticism and advice to get better at it.


End file.
